Call Me Irresponsible
by Misguided Choices
Summary: "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." Title taken from a Michael Buble album-all of these one shots are based off his songs. Tiva.
1. Come Fly With Me

**Hello, I'm back again. I'm going to try and write a lot over break, so I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. I've had this idea in my head for awhile, and I'm eager to write them. So, to those of you who will read this, I hope you like/love it. Or whatever you choose. **

**This first one is Come Fly With Me.**

* * *

Come Fly With Me

Through the throngs and crowds of people, a solitary man sat in the middle of Dulles airport. He leaned in the chair, thin papers in hand. He swiftly flicked the top one, exposing the second. With a sigh, he placed the boarding passes down. He checked his phone once again. No new messages. His guest had about 45 minutes to get to the gate, and the man had been waiting for two hours. He went through his contacts, found the number, and called once more. Straight to voicemail. With exasperation, he closed the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

Tony DiNozzo picked himself up, slung his pack over his shoulder, and moved through the crowds. As he passed through the terminal, he noticed the other people around him. A family of four waiting anxiously for their plain to Florida, an elderly couple walking through the doors toward baggage, and the many customers going in and out of the stores. After his second loop of the terminal, he noticed something he didn't expect to see.

As he approached, his assumption was correct. He watched, somewhat amused, as the woman with crazy, wild locks yelled at a flight attendant behind the desk. The dark haired woman threw her hands up, turned on her heel but then stopped. She caught Tony's eye as he waved.

"Well well, Ziva David. I thought you were leaving this morning."

She rolled her eyes, meeting him. "I intended to. But my flight was delayed. Something about too much snow, and one of the parts in the plane is not functioning correctly. I have been here since 6 am."

He watched as she began more and more exasperated.

"And that…that woman now tells me that I will not be able to get out of here until tomorrow morning. Which is not acceptable. I would have threatened her but…"

Her partner chuckled at this, to which she replied with a swift punch to the shoulder. He let out a 'woof' of air, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"I know you're not too pleased," he heaved, "but don't take your anger out on me."

She chuckled. "I am sorry, Tony. By the way, what are you doing here?"

They began to walk the terminal, both of them in step with the other. "I'm going away for the holidays. Peru."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, who wants to be alone on the holidays?"

She looked at him, puzzled. "But I thought you were going to Peru by yourself."

"Zee-vah, didn't anyone ever tell you its in poor taste to insinuate things?"

She scoffed, "Well then, who are you going with?"

"I planned on going with my father. Ya know, a little bonding time. His suggestion. But of course, Senior still hasn't showed."

"I'm sorry, Tony. But you never know, he may still show up. And if he doesn't…well, you should still go. You need a vacation. You should enjoy yourself."

"Look at that," he stated, giving her a light nudge "two contractions in one sentence. You're doing well, grasshopper."

She smiled and laughed, something he truly enjoyed. She had always been able to assimilate nicely, and she wasn't wasting any time getting into the 'Miss America' groove. She was more relaxed, more caring.

The pair continued to walk, listening to the sounds of airport monitors and families chatting. Suddenly, Tony stopped and said something she didn't expect.

"Go with me."

She stopped and turned toward him. "What?"

"Come on Ziva, go to Peru with me."

Her eyes bore into his, dark brown mixing with sea green. "You are not joking."

"Why would I joke about something like that?" he questioned with a shrug. "I mean, come on. Who are we kidding my dad isn't going to show. He's probably still in some hotel, enjoying champagne and mooching off of old friends. And like you said, you're plane isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Tony, we can't. I told my friend I'd meet him."

"So, call him and tell him your plane is delayed and you weren't able to make other arrangements."

"No. Besides, all of my things are packed for cold weather."

"So, we can buy you stuff when we get there. And for now, we can just get you stuff from the gift shops in the airport."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Tony,"

"Alright, well we won't buy you things here. But like I said, we can get you stuff there. Come on Ziva. I'd hate to think that I'm on a plane heading to Peru while you're waiting for a flight that might not come."

She bit her lip and looked down to the floor, thinking about things.

"Please Ziva? I know it wouldn't be where you planned on going. And I know I'm not one of the main people you'd like to spend the rest of your holidays with. But…please? I promise you that you'll have a good time."

"You're wrong Tony. Yes, my plans are a bit shaken up,"

"Mixed up."

"Whatever. But…" she took a deep breath, her eyes meeting his once again "you are one of the few people I would truly enjoying the holidays with."

"So that's a yes?" He questioned.

She smiled, "That's a yes."

The pair turned, walking back toward their designated gate. As the partners flew off to Peru to enjoy the rest of their holidays, no one bothered to check the missed calls they gained. Or the voicemails and texts they avoided. And when the system of Dulles announced that Flight 1634 was no longer delayed, the two were too set on their destination-and maybe each other-to care.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Click that little button and review! **


	2. At This Moment

A/N: So if you guys know this song, it's a little different then the way I took it. I didn't really want to have a whole "I cheated on you, but still truly care for you" type thing. I think this is a bit better. A little different from what I normally write, but I really like it. Just so we know, mention of character death. Not in-depth but…yeah. Just don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I own a nice NCIS shirt and Season 7, but not the rights. Sad panda.

* * *

_What did you think  
__I would give at this moment?  
__If you just stay,  
__I'd subtract twenty years from my life.  
__I'd fall down on my knees  
__I'd kiss the ground that you walk on  
__If I could just hold you again.  
__-At This Moment, Michael Bublè_

The saying goes that 'Everything happens for a reason'. Be it by fate or choice, love it or loathe it, these things happen. They can be a stepping-stone to achieving the things you want dearly, or the match that sets all your hopes aflame. Their meeting could not be classified. Their meeting changed both of them, as well as changing the courses in their life. Instead of a long and lonely road of meaningless women and booze, or the solitary but strong path that could eventually lead to an early death, their roads became crossed, intertwined.

They'd danced around it for years. Other organizations and ones who they once loved had framed them. A trip across the world for vengeance had even been made. They were so close. Things had been set in motion after that sincere kiss on the cheek. That glance at the mention of 'office romance' and 'how it never worked'. With the safety and knowledge that she wouldn't have to leave, that she could stay with them forever should have been the final push. They all knew it.

They would be the ones to prove everyone wrong. The rule that didn't even make the top ten would be broken. It could work. They could slide by with the short, but soft touches and glances. They'd done it for the past five years, after all. So why didn't it work?

She shouldn't have been shot. The damn vest should have covered the place that the bullet pierced. He shouldn't have drove himself back to drinking. It didn't work for anyone in his family. It didn't work for him when he was on that damn boat. So why did he think it would have worked that time around?

They all saw how things quickly fell apart after. A few soon realized how to classify their relationship. This 'thing' had been a stepping stone, but also the match that burned it all away. Their meeting led them to be a stronger team. Their meeting led them to love and feelings that would have not normally been said. Their meeting led her to have a better life, to escape the dark figure of death that loomed and could strike at any time. Relationships were frayed, but then mended and made stronger.

He would curse fate for taking her away from him. He would curse that he only told her he loved her-truly-once. He would curse that he wouldn't get to hold her or kiss her. She would curse fate for all the same reasons.

It wasn't fair that she was taken from them, or that his spark was gone.

It had to be some sick twist in the cosmos for this to happen.

It wasn't supposed to end. It should have never ended.

* * *

A/N: Click the button click the button click the button. Review!


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

A/N: Inspiration for clothes in this one-shot are taken from a Glee episode. Just sayin'. Here's another chapter for Call Me Irresponsible. Like I said, I have ideas for a bunch of Michael Buble songs on my iPod, I just never have the time to write. So I've been trying to work things out over break. Also. I realize that a majority of these songs were performed/written by other artists. I'm just focusing on the Buble versions. Songfic-y. Don't like, don't read. You'll just miss a bunch of fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.

By the way. This is AU. As usual.

Disclaimer: Don't own Buble or NCIS. One or both would be nice. Ya know…my birthday is in May…

* * *

"I still can not believe you convinced me to come here, Abby." Ziva stated as they sat down at a table.

"Come on, I can tell you're going to have fun."

The two had originally planned to go meet up with Abby's friend from a band, but they'd cancelled. So instead, Abby took Ziva to The Lounge, some jazz place. It had opened a few months ago and had continued to gain publicity ever since.

"I didn't know that you were even interested in jazz music," Ziva commented.

"Well, I like jazz. And you know I listen to a durj. You can have a wide variety in your music types, Ziva."

To that, the newest agent just gave her a questioning glance. The conversation was brushed aside, as the two settled into the chairs at their table. Abby ordered a very obscure drink, while Ziva ordered a mojito. They watched as musician after musician took the stage, performing what they had to offer.

The two were having a good time; they commented on whether the set was enjoyable or if the performer should stick to their day job. Abby smiled to herself; Ziva still had no idea what was going on. They had finally been able to surprise the ninja. It was almost time to surprise her and she would definitely enjoy it. Or at least she hoped.

A few weeks ago, she had heard of the plan that had been created. She was actually the mastermind before it. A few drinks here and a few inspirational words there and BAM! You had a master plan. She chuckled to herself at the realization when-

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Abby answered, taking a drink from her cup. "Oh look. I think this is the next act."

Ziva gave her another curious glance, but ignored it. Something about this had bothered her all night and the way Abby's acting wasn't helping. She glanced to the stage. Whoever was performing wanted to make this big. The entire time she had been here, the curtain had never closed. This time was different. She could hear the instruments tuning in the back; she noticed the trumpets, bass and electric guitars, and trombones. Whoever was performing wanted to go all in.

"You should really pay attention to this one," Abby commented.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

Abby was about to answer, but the curtain opened instead. She just smiled to her friend and leaned back in her seat.

A man stood in the center-stage, his back turned to the audience. A Fedora hat was placed atop his head, his slacks and button down shirt charcoal. The band began to play and the artist tapped his foot in time to the music. His back still facing the audience he began to sing.

_This thing called love_  
_I just can't handle it_  
_This thing called love_  
_I must get round to it_  
_I ain't ready_  
_Crazy little thing called love_

_This thing called love_  
_It cries in the cradle all night_  
_It swings and it jives_  
_It shakes all over like a jelly-fish_  
_I kinda like it_  
_Crazy little thing called love_

At this point, he had turned around. Abby noticed as Ziva's eyes widened.

"Is that…"

"Yep," the scientist answered with a smile.

Tony DiNozzo stood on stage, smiling as he sang along hitting every word perfectly. His eyes trained on their table and he sent a wink to Abby. She nodded in approval as he continued.

"Did you know about this?" Ziva whispered.

"No idea," Abby lied, a smirk on her face.

Ziva watched as he continued to sing, going through the song. The entire time, his eyes never left the table. Correction; his eyes never left her. It wasn't as if he was staring at Abby, just her. Of course she had always thought Tony was attractive. The attraction had been there between them since she arrived years ago. Both of them had been through a lot; the Jeanne incident, Michael, thinking he was dead, Somalia, thinking she was dead, the Reynosa deal, her citizen ship. Somehow they'd all got past it, and it only made their friendship and partnership stronger. Maybe she should finally admit that something was there. Or maybe she was just over-thinking because she was seeing him in a different way-a more attractive Tony. Who could sing. She was so distracted with her thoughts that she was shocked (more than she usually would be) as he pointed toward their table and jumped down from the stage.

The band continued to play, the spotlight following him as he walked and sang.

_I gotta be cool, relax get hip,_  
_Get on my track's_  
_Take a back seat, hitch- hike_  
_Take a long, long ride on my motorbike_  
_Until I'm ready_  
_Crazy little thing called love_

"Abby…" Ziva said, her eyes darting around as she noticed others staring.

Her friend did not respond, but just smiled. This was going perfectly.

Tony had reached their table by now, tugging Abby's pigtail and placing the Fedora on her head. The Goth laughed, taking the hat off her head and placing it on Ziva's. He stood in front of their table, pointing as his partner, his eyes never leaving hers.

_There goes my baby_  
_She knows how to rock and roll_  
_She drives me crazy_  
_She gives me hot and cold fever_  
_Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat_

Eyes still on Ziva, he walked over to her. He held out his hand, trying to help her up. She just smiled and shook her head. Abby nudged her and she eventually stood, placing her hand in his.

_I gotta be cool, relax get hip,_  
_Get on my track's_  
_Take a back seat, hitch- hike_  
_Take a long, long ride on my motorbike_  
_Until I'm ready_  
_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

As the band ended their last few notes, he dipped her low and then back up. She laughed as he smiled and leaned in. His lips met hers and her arms found way around his neck. The crowd cheered, Abby being the loudest.

Mission surprise Ziva and have Tony and her fall in love was officially complete.

Phase two: Initiate.

* * *

A/N: Was this a good chapter after I was away from this story for so long? I hope so. I just finished it and it's 2:25 here. I wrote this all in one night and I'm working on something new as well as Wedding Crashers. And I'll think of what Phase Two is. Speaking of...thanks to my wonderful Beta (and best friend) Brielle. She's amazing. She was the one who came up with Phase two idea so if I don't think of anything, blame her. But not really. I love her too much. Read and review my friends!


End file.
